Beer Guzzlers War
The Beer Guzzlers War was a war fought between Lavender Town and Guinness in early June, 2014. Background On May 17, 2014, members of Lavender Town, along with BringMeTheHorizon of Riot Society, began a series of raids on Guinness, under the moniker "Grey Hat Testing." The second raids began on May 27th. The purpose of these raids was to force Guinness to find a protector other than North Star Federation. Nevertheless, the first two raids were settled diplomatically. On June 1, a third raid was launched against a Guinness nation by Lavender Town. Guinness responded by raiding Lavender Town as a reprisal, indicating that if Lavender Town peaced out after the raids the incident would be over. Lavender Town maintained that third raid was a mistake, and had assumed the Guinness Nation was on the Grey Council AA, whom Lavender Town had also been raiding (see LT-GC War). After Lavender Town refused to offer peace after the Guinness raids, both on June 3. Both Guinness and Lavender Town maintained that each was fighting a defensive war. Plot Twists By the next day, Guinness had lost 12 of their 24 members, many to a new AA that : the Socialist People's Alliance. More shocking than the fact that half of Guinness had left during wartime was the fact that the founder of the new alliance was Brezhnev, who had posted the DoW against Lavender Town only a day before. More shocking still was SPA's choice of protector: Riot Society. Members of SPA claimed that Vosegus, leader of Guinness, had misled them about both the war and peace negotiations, resulting in their departure, although public opionion on the OWF was largely critical of their decision to leave. All SPA members were given peace by Lavender Town forthwith. A little more than an hour after SPA's DoE, This left only one remaining issue to be resolved. TLR and allies where putting pressure on RS and LT to achieve a white peace or face escalation of the war. in response to this the Members of LT gov called in numerous personal allies to created a cold war situation where further escalation of the conflict would result in mutual assured destruction. later that night it was also decided that if NSF would not accept the current peace offer, LT would allow ghosting the AA in order to fight NSF. Countless raiders and friends already agreed on the call to arms and were waiting for the go-signal The Collapse of Guinness With the entry of RIOT and the departure of many members, Guinness was in dire straits. Although they possessed an ODAP with both The Last Remnants and Orange Defense Network, neither was activated. Guinness mounted a desperate on June 4, to no avail. On June 6, NSF with the following terms: *White Peace for Guinness *Peace for the North Star Federation in return for $78 million in reparations *An apology from the North Star Federation for their comportment on the OWF Related Links *June 3, 2014 - *June 4, 2014 - *June 4, 2014 - *June 4, 2014 - *June 6, 2014 - Category:Wars Category:Military Category:Lavender Town Category:Guinness